ChrisiPodHelp101
Chris Cronin is an elevator photographer from Northern New Jersey. Chris is best known for being the brother of the famous technology/iOS-releated YouTuber Mike Cronin (MikesiOSHelp.) which he since stoped making videos as of September 2016 History Chris Cronin created his channel on 28 July 2011, with the original intent of uploading technology-related videos, mimicing his brother Mike Cronin of MikesiOSHelp (formally known as MikesiPodHelp101.) However, after a single upload, it was decided that he did not want to move forward with tech videos. After this, Chris decided to use the YouTube upload feature built into the Outfit7 "Talking Friends" iOS applications, where Chris would record several hundred random Talking Friend videos and upload them all for a non-existant audience (at the time) to view. After a few months, Chris once again decided to scrap the new YouTube idea. Only a few weeks later, it was decided by his brother Mike to begin filming elevator videos after seeing the great joy and interest that Chris got out of other elevator enthusiast's videos. This was his final and permanent YouTube decision. Interestingly enough, all of the tech videos, Outfit7 Talking Friends videos, and elevator videos have all beeen uploaded to the same channel, however, only the elevator videos are available to the public, as the tech and Talking Friends videos have since been deleted. In November 2013, and after numerous name changes on the ChrisiPodHelp101 YouTube channel, it was decided that Chris would become known as "Elevators on the East Coast," as a new way to "brand and promote" the popularity of elevator filming witin the Eastern-part of the United States and to come up with a more "catchy" channel title, as opposed to "Chris's Elevators" or "Elevator Chris" which were used until November 2013, in place of displaying the ChrisiPodHelp101 username, to avoid viewer confusion based on naming and content. Eventually Chris Decided to Change the name to just Chris Cronin. Chris currently lives in Northern New Jersey, where the majority of his elevator videos are filmed, He has also filmed elevators in New York, Pennsylvania, and very few during a trip he took in September 2013 to Salt Lake City, UT. His exact location is somewhere in Bergen County In 2015 Chris took a trip to Orlando wear filmed various elevator at Universal and Walt Disney World. In 2016 Chris took two trips one being to Cancun, Mexico which his mom surprised Chris and his older brother Mike they stayed at the Hard Rock Hotel Cancun from August 10th-August 17th 2016 this was very unexpected of Chris last year because he did not know that he was going to be there at all. Chris manage to film all of the elevators at the hotel except for the convention center as well as a Vlog/Airptrip. After that Chris took another vacation to Nassau (an Island within the Bahamas) Chris stayed at the bayside resort which was near the Atlantis royal towers he stayed there from August 22nd 2016- August 26th 2016. Chris currently is trying to making YouTube on daily basis and keep a schedule going so that viewers can keep coming back to his channel everyday for new or old content that was either uploaded or re-uploaded Career on YouTube Currently, Chris Cronin only has over 375 subscribers, received nearly 100,000 video views total on all 1000+ videos (as of July 2017.) It's unknown whether he is making money off of his videos with AdSense, is with a YouTube network, or is even a YouTube partner. It's believed that Chris films the elevators only as a hobby and for fun. Filming equipment Chris at first did not use any particular video camera or camcorder, instead used hand-me-down iPhones that his brother Mike gives him whenever Mike (since he's an iOS/tech YouTuber) buys the latest iPhone from Apple. Since the begining of ChrisiPodHelp101, 3 different iPhones have been used (as of July 2017): As of April 2014 Chris got his hand me down camera the JVC Everio from his brother and used until Janurary 2017 when he decided that he needed a camera with better batter life and bought a Canon *iPhone 3GS (360p) November 2011- October 2012 *iPhone 4s (720p) October 2012 - September 2013 *iPhone 5c (720p/1080p) September 2013 - April 2014 *JVC Evrio AVCHD (1080p) April 2014- January 2017 *Canon VIXIA HF R700 (1080p60fps) January 2017- present day Trivia/Fun facts *Mike Cronin (brother) makes frequent appearances in almost every one of Chris's elevator videos. He can sometimes be seen in reflections or helping Chris get certain shots of the elevator that Chris cannot. A few of the first elevator uploads to Chris's channel were filmed and titled by Mike himself. Recently, he has not appeared in any videos *Chris Cronin's Dad has been known to make some cameos in his videos, by annoucing the floor levels or elevator capacity in a humorous way. When on business trips, his Dad used to film the elevators that he'd see for Chris, however, there has been a signifigant amount of time since this last happened. Recently, he has not appeared in any videos *Chris Cronin's Mom is also known to make occasional appearances in his videos, and just like Mike, can be seen in reflections, heard making small talk with Chris or having a simple conversation on her cell phone in the background. Recently, she has not appeared in any videos *Chris has received his permit as of June 2017 and is working on driving so that he can get his driver license to go to more place to film elevators. * External links *''To be added'' Category:Elevator filmers from the United States